


waxing poetry

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Sex Magic, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, just puns, there is no poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: “I was trying to surprise you.”“Oh, I’m certainly surprised.” He’s across the room in moments, demon speed put to good use. Her heels have her taller than her normal shoulder height but he still has enough inches on her to feel imposing. Especially with an arm braced above her head. “What are you planning?”She gathers all the courage she can muster and looks him straight in the eyes. “Something you’ll enjoy.”“Oh?” He traces a claw over the soft leather of her collar. The pressure is just enough to be felt. “Is that why you smell like Asmo?”
Relationships: Asmo/Fumi, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan/Fumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	waxing poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Middynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middynx/gifts).



> com for Middy whomst I love
> 
> Hope you like it <3

“He’s in his room,” Asmo murmurs. He squeezes Fumi’s shoulders, hands trailing down over her bare arms. “I made sure he didn’t make any other plans and no one will bother the two of you.” 

Goosebumps follow in the wake of his cool touch. She does her best not to shiver. “Thank you, Asmo. You’re the best.” 

“I won’t be if you stick around much longer.” His hand splays out over the bare skin of her chest. He can feel the way her heart stutters when he tugs at the tail hanging over the fabric of her shorts. “Go before I keep you for myself.” 

The picture he paints is tempting but they have both worked far too hard on this plan to just throw it away at the last second. 

Fumi turns around to face him. A kiss is pressed to the corner of his mouth before she pulls herself free from his arms. “I’ll come see you tonight. We’re still on for our sleepover, right?” 

“Of course.” His smile is like sunshine. “You’ll need the pampering knowing what Satan will do to you looking like that.” 

The reminder sends a flush to her cheeks. She fumbles for the door handle and peeks out into the hall. Once she’s sure the coast is clear she hurries towards Satan’s room with one last whispered thanks. 

Her heels sound too loud against the hardwood floor. She feels hyper aware of her surroundings, afraid of running into one of the brothers in her current get up. Asmo is anything if not thorough, however, and she reaches Satan’s door without incident. 

She doesn’t bother knocking, if only because of her intended surprise. Instead she slips inside and locks the door behind her; her shoulders relax with the sound. She’s not an exhibitionist by any means. 

A deep breath lifts her chest before she straightens once more. Her hands smooth down over her tight shirt in an attempt to ease her nerves. It all disappears when her eyes lift to stare straight into predatory blue. 

“Satan--!”

“Hello.” He tucks a bookmark into the volume spread out on his lap and sets it on the side table. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Fumi falters. This hadn’t been in her plan. He was supposed to be upstairs working on his newest potions assignment, not eyeing her up and down like this had been his doing all along. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

“It’s my room, kiska. Where else should I be?” 

“That’s not - I meant upstairs.” 

She’s intimately aware of the ears on top of her head. Of the long tail hanging against the back of her legs and the shirt that reads _Satan Made Me Do It_. The bell hanging from her collar jingles faintly when she swallows. 

“I was trying to surprise you.”

“Oh, I’m certainly surprised.” He’s across the room in moments, demon speed put to good use. Her heels have her taller than her normal shoulder height but he still has enough inches on her to feel imposing. Especially with an arm braced above her head. “What are you planning?” 

She gathers all the courage she can muster and looks him straight in the eyes. “Something you’ll enjoy.” 

“Oh?” He traces a claw over the soft leather of her collar. The pressure is just enough to be felt. “Is that why you smell like Asmo?”

He leans in closer still to press his nose against the skin beneath her ear. His inhale is deep and deliberate as he scents her. 

“You’re aroused. What’s under those shorts, _kiska?”_

Fumi shivers. She recognizes the low tone of his voice, words punctuated by an almost-growl. His hand slips around her back and down to the hem of her shorts. Her window of control is closing fast.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

There’s a moment of silence as they both go still. Fumi in mortification over her flustered attempts at teasing, and Satan in surprise. She only flushes harder when his shoulders shake with laughter. 

“Satan - “

He’s deadly quick, an arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other scoops her legs out from under her. His fangs bite into her neck hard enough to draw blood; she cries out in surprise. 

“I understand now.” His tongue drags across her skin. “You came to be punished. Even spoiled kittens have to be taught a lesson every now and then.”

She’s glad he picked her up. She’s not sure she could have kept standing under his assault. 

“I - ah - I didn’t -” 

Her shorts are discarded at some point, cut into ribbons by his claws. They retract as he gets a hand between her legs, feels the slick already gathering there. 

“You didn’t think I’d react?” He taunts. “Didn’t think there’d be consequences for wearing this shirt, that tail?” 

Her lips part but no words emerge. There is only the soft sound of her panting as he sinks two fingers into her heat. She’s still not all that experienced in sex. Satan and Asmo have both helped her grow more comfortable in her own body and in doing sexual acts but her sensitivity is always embarrassingly high. Perhaps it’ll go down in time, but for now she is nearly helpless under his knowledge of her body.

She’s laid down on the bed, though when they reached his bedroom she’s not certain. She whines when his fingers pull free, eyes opening just in time to see him lick the slick from the digits. 

His eyes glow as he stares down at her, tail waving slowly behind him. If she is a kitten then he is surely some great beast; a mountain lion, perhaps. 

“Beautiful,” he murmurs. 

Fumi’s eyes flick away from his face. It’s hard to remember her plans when he looks at her like that. Hard to feel anything other than small and at his mercy - not that she doesn’t like it. It just makes taking charge incredibly difficult at times. 

“You said you were - going to punish me?” She fights the urge for modesty and curls her fingers into the bed sheets. “How?”

His smile is wicked. “I’m glad you asked.”

He’s a whirlwind as he darts about, arranging candles on his side table and lighting them all in one swipe of his hand. He catches her watching and tips her chin up for a slow kiss. 

“I’d like to blind and bind you,” he murmurs. “And watch you squirm under the wax you love so much.” 

Fumi shivers. “Please.”

It’s enough. 

Tendrils of magic crawl over her body and take hold of her arms and legs. They hold her against the bed and arrange her limbs to his liking. She can’t move when they’re done, save to wiggle in place ever so slightly.

The last thing she sees is his eyes running over her shirt in appreciation before he tears it down the middle with his claws.

“Naughty girl, teasing me like that.” 

There’s a dip in the mattress as he kneels between her legs. Her breathing speeds up in anticipation, aware of what comes next.

“Are you going to be good for me now?” 

“Yes,” she breathes.

His hand runs up her thigh; her hips jerk. “Yes, what?”

Her face heats. It helps that she doesn’t have to meet his eyes. It makes it less embarrassing to speak. “Yes - sir.”

She’s rewarded with a slow circle of his fingers on her clit. “Good, kiska. Stay like that for me.”

As if she can do anything less.

His hand stays on her hip, thumb rubbing soothing circles into her skin. His other brings one of the candles up and drips green wax onto the swell of her breasts.

Fumi’s chest jumps under the heat. She can’t help but cry out when he exchanges his slow lines to target the peaks of her nipples. Every splash is slow and purposeful. He purrs at the sight of her squirming, which is punctuated by a jingle of the bell on her collar. 

“Satan--!”

“I’m here,” he murmurs. “Good girl.”

The second candle is hotter against her skin as it drips over drying wax and clean skin alike. His fingers rub lazy circles into her clit as he goes; dip into her heat and tug at the tail in her ass. She is always kept guessing, unable to prepare or keep herself in check.

Every sound that leaves her mouth is instinctual and entirely involuntary. There is no room to think ahead the way she normally would. 

Despite the slow pace, she feels the slow burn of her rising orgasm all the same. She clenches around his fingers, hips shifting restlessly against the sheets. He pulls away before she can truly begin to climb.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” He chuckles as he forgoes the candle to run his hands down her thighs. “This is a punishment, love. Roll over for me.”

Her bindings loosen to allow her to do just that, though not before a soft whimper leaves her lips. She jerks when his hand comes down on her ass in a light slap.

“Hips up.”

She shifts into position, guided by the magic wound around her limbs. Her arms are pulled up above her head when they’re done, hips in the air and thighs spread. She tries not to squirm over the humiliation.

Satan slides back into the space between her legs to tug at the cat tail hung between her legs. “Was this your idea or Asmo’s?”

“It was mine,” she admits breathlessly. “He just helped me buy the stuff for it.”

“The shirt too?” 

“Ah, that was - both of us.”

“Hm.” He teases the plug in and out of her entrance just to watch her squirm. The tail is flicked over onto her hip where it won’t get in the way. Both his hands come down on her ass. “I suppose I can soften your punishment for that, then.”

“Please--”

“Please?” He pushes two fingers into her cunt. His pace is fast, thumb working over her clit in time with his thrusts. “Please punish you or please stop?”

Her lips move soundlessly, unable to speak under the sudden swell of sensation. The magic around her thighs tightens, keeps her from closing her legs to escape.

 _“Well?”_ He demands with another spank. “What’ll it be?”

“I - please - “ she gasps, shoulders going tense as she approaches orgasm. “Please keep going!”

“Good girl,” he says, before pulling his fingers free. 

She could weep. 

“Satan - “

“You asked me to keep punishing you, love.” He bites a mark into the back of her thigh, tongue sliding up her skin to taste the slick beginning to drip from her cunt. “I’m only giving you what you want.”

She can’t find any words to argue, not when he’s toying with her all over again with lips and tongue. Her hips rock into him, desperate to complete the fall he’s set her up for twice now. 

“That’s it,” he murmurs. “Just let go, kiska. Good girl.”

Fumi moans into the sheets. She would be embarrassed over her own shamelessness if she wasn’t so distracted by pleasure and praise. This is good. _She_ is good. It’s okay to stop monitoring her every word and action, if only for this moment.

“Please!”

“Please?” He coaxes. “Ask for it and you’ll have it.”

She quivers. “Please let me - Satan, I need - “ her fingers clench and unclench as she fights for the words, fumbles to get past her embarrassment. 

“What do you need?” His tongue brushes against her clit before he threatens to move away again. It’s enough to spill the words from her lips.

“Please let me cum! I need it, need you, Satan, please--!”

A purr rumbles up from his chest. "Do it." 

His fingers are back, curling into her heat as his tongue works against her clit. Her thighs shake against the hold of his magic, hips threatening to collapse as her pleasure peaks. She falls with a soft sob, face pressed into the sheets and tears in her eyes.

Satan pulls away slowly, mouth wet as he kisses up her thigh, over the swell of her ass.

"We're not done."

There's the sound of a zipper, the rustle of fabric. In moments he's pressed up against her, the head of his arousal teasing her entrance. 

"Ask for it."

"Please, sir." She whispers.

His hips thrust forward.

His hands hold her hips up where they would otherwise fall in her weakness. The rounded barbs of his cock haven't expanded yet, but the uneven texture lights her up on the inside with every shift.

She's not prepared for the wax that drips down onto her back and it shows in the cry that leaves her lips.

Satan chuckles behind her. His tail moves carefully despite the harsh movement of his hips, trailing lines of wax down over her shoulders. He brushes her hair aside, leans down to bite marks into skin left untouched. 

His hand tugs at her tail, plays with it in time to his thrusts. 

"You're beautiful," he murmurs. "So good for me. _Perfect_."

She doesn't have time to argue, to even absorb the full impact of his words. She's far too lost under the continued stimulation. The wet sound of her cunt is embarrassingly evident with every joining of their hips. There is no mistaking just how much she is enjoying herself. 

"S-Satan - !" 

The candles flicker around them as he snarls. His magic loosens as he pulls her back against his chest, an arm wrapped beneath her breasts as the other dips between her legs. 

"You're going to cum for me again." His teeth sink into her neck. "I'll fill you up afterwards, keep you on my cock until you're full of me." 

Her fingers clutch at his arm, mouth opening uselessly as his own digits work her over. She's helpless to deny him - has no desire to do so regardless.

Her muscles clamp down tightly as she falls over the edge once more. It is enough to coax him into his own orgasm. 

He snarls in her ear, shoves his hips forward and falls still as his cock expands; catches her on the rounded barbs of his anatomy and locks them together. 

Fumi moans weakly. 

His hand leaves her clit when she tries to squirm away and rests on her belly instead. He's warm against her skin where the room would otherwise begin to chill. 

They pant together until his growls fade into purrs; until his tongue begins to run over her neck, grooming the sweat and blood from her skin. His fingers are gentle as they move over the dried wax and begin loosening it from her skin. 

"Color?"

"Green," she says tiredly. 

He hums and lays them down on their sides.

More kisses are pressed into her skin. Soft words of adoration fill her ears, ease her down from the high. She remains warm and seated on his cock, aware of the pulse of seed filling her. 

She blinks when her vision is returned and finds herself surrounded by light born only from the candles around them. 

"Did you like your surprise?" She murmurs. 

Their fingers twine together as he presses a kiss to her shoulder. 

"I did." He squeezes gently. "You amaze me more every day."

Her face heats. She is thankfully saved from having to face him head on just yet. 

"I'll have to thank Asmo, as well."

Perhaps it's the exhaustion that leads her to next speak. 

"I'll do it for you."

"Oh?"

"We're having a sleepover tonight. I promised."

Satan hums softly. "I'll be sure to return you in time then. After I've had my fill."

"What - " she gasps when his arm tightens around her middle. His hips roll forward, lighting her up on the inside all over again. 

"We're stuck together for now. Let's make the most of it, hm?"

As if she could resist. 

**Author's Note:**

> asmo's sleepover is next!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ apassintohell


End file.
